


Derek, for us both. Touch the Butt.

by whyamIalwaysLoislane (Whyamialwaysloislane)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale's Inner Wolf is a Sassy Gay best friend, Derek's inner wolf is a sassy drag queen, I'm so sorry, Inner Wolf, M/M, Mates, No real words, Soulmates kind of, Stiles totally gets whats going on., this isn't as weird as the tags seem.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 07:09:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2015775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whyamialwaysloislane/pseuds/whyamIalwaysLoislane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This in short is the story of Derek’s inner wolf.</p><p> </p><p>  <em>Gurl, That leather jacket with that wife beater? I don’t think so.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Derek, for us both. Touch the Butt.

**Author's Note:**

> Explaination Time: My own little twist on Derek's Inner Wolf. Mainly I find it hard to write and I was listening to [A Sterek Song ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZITPttU6a7Y) and was all like I want Derek's Wolf to cameo and I thought, just imagine if Derek's inner wolf was just a sassy bitch and this just developed...
> 
> Hope you guys like.
> 
> So Unbeta'd it really should be illegal.
> 
> Rated Mature for Language.

Derek Hale has many problems. The constant string of monsters and feral family members who are supposed to be dead trying to kill him, Scott McCall being perfect and not being in his pack, his pack getting constantly almost killed off and that annoying teenager with the stupid mouth who doesn't shut up trying to ruin his nice little Derek world. However his biggest problem isn't known to anyone, not even Cora who tricked his Stiles-Problem out of him after his third bottle of wolfsbane laced Vodka. His biggest problem has to be in his own head. 

Now every werewolf has a 'Inner Wolf', it’s the wolf equivilant of a conscience.  But with the enhanced senses and strength and everything else the inner wolf is the boosted too. Now having spoken to Scott he knows that his niceness is boosted in that, Peter is just creepier and more power hungry. The Jist is that the Inner Wolf is just a boosted true you.

Derek has never known how to feel since he first heard his Inner Voice. He was Sixteen, sat crying in the bathroom of his and Laura’s new flat in New York. His family dead and Uncle paralysed.

_Boy, you is nasty. Get your ass up and get your ass out there. Crying ain’t going to bring your family back._

Derek isn’t ashamed to say he fell into the bath he was running. Derek’s inner wolf is a sassy gay guy. Now he doesn’t know what that says about himself but he chooses to ignore it with a passion that could light a million fires. But Damn does it know what to say.

His sassy inner drag queen, right he just sees her as a drag queen, has the wonderful talent of knowing just what to say and when.

Also when not to say anything and chooses against it.

 

* * *

 

 

_Uhm, that boy’s ass is looking fine today._

Derek rolls his eyes at his head and continues to watch Stiles route around in the freezer for some food.

“Uh, do you just not eat?” Stiles whines, placing a bag of frozen peas on the table.

“He lives of Protein shakes and the pure power of his scowl.” Peter snarks from his staircase.

_And from the wonderful light bearing given by that ass. You could bounce a nickel off that thing._

Derek scowls again at no body in particular and rubs his temples.

_Nickel. Ass. Do it for the good of humanity Derek._

“Shut UP.” Derek growls.

“I didn’t say anything.” Stiles says dropping the peas in a insulted manor.

“He does that sometimes.” Isaac snickers whilst Peter laughs.

“It’s not his fault his wolf is a little bitch.” Peter sniped, laughing into his hand. Derek’s eyes land on Peter with a glare he hopes will kill him.

_Yeah honey, you work that resting bitchface._

“Oh My God.”

“His Wolf? Derek? What’s going on?”

_Why is that boy so pretty?  Look at him all confused and flustered. Think he’d look that flustered sitting on your dick?_

“Fuck.”

_I’m guessing it would be our dick, as we are the same person._

Derek stood up and walked out.

“’Sup with grumpy?”

 

* * *

 

 

Derek was flat out on his bed; face down groaning into his pillow when a familiar voice came from the doorway.

“Derek?” Stiles whispered, before stepping into the room.

“Yes.”

“Are you okay? Peter explained the whole inner Wolf thing.” Stiles was smiling, Derek could hear it in his voice. “He also explained that you need to meet your mate to make it go away.”

“What?” Derek asked sitting up and looking across to Stiles.

“He was explaining about how when he met his wife, Ellie, his voice went away. And when she died the voice came back. That’s what sent him feral.”

“So.”

“But that also when he first met her the voice got worse, more intense, it was pushing him to her and only went away when they kissed.”

“Shit.” Derek breathed, looking up at Stiles honey eyes.

_Honey if you don’t kiss him, I will._

“So wanna help me shut up your head?”

_Derek before I go, just do one thing for me._

_Touch that Butt._

“Kiss me before I kill the voice in my head.”

“As you command Alpha.” Stiles straddled Derek’s lap and pressed his lips to Derek’s. Derek’s hand clasped Stiles’ hips whilst Stiles’ hand ran up and into his hair pulling Derek closer. Stiles pulled away and smiles, before pressing his forehead to Derek’s. “What do you hear?”

“Nothing.”

“Good.”  Stiles pressed his lips back to Derek’s.

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles was tracing little patterns up Derek’s back.

“So what was so annoying about your inner wolf?” Stiles asks. “I mean, I’m annoying and you put up with me.”

“It wasn’t that annoying it’s more it was just really inappropriate.”

“What?” Stiles sat up, almost pushing all the covers from his and Derek’s bodies. His naked body was rather distracting.

“Yeah. She kept making inappropriate comments about your ass and touching you butt and how great you’d look sitting on my dick and all that jazz.” Derek explains, eyes trailing over Stiles body.

“I do look great sitting- Wait? She?” Stiles’ eyes widened and Derek glared at him.

“I always imagined it as a drag queen. Okay. She was just really sassy!” Derek explained as Stiles laughed, tears seeping from his eyes as he folded over and laughed into Derek’s back.

"You do understand this totally means I get to see you in women's underwear." Derek groaned.

**Author's Note:**

> You should check me out on [TUMBLR](http://gildasbitch.tumblr.com/)  
> ... Maybeee :D


End file.
